Drakengar D. Shiva
Drakengar D. "Devil" Shiva, often misinterpeted as Drakengard Shiva, is the Pirate Captain of the Draken Pirates. Formerly a Scientist partnered with Kiesler Love, she had over 20 years of experience in the field of science, pursuing it wholeheartedly, showcasing great talent and coming across as a true prodigy as a result. Shiva would later become the woman known for creating ACE, the Artificial Logia Devil Fruits, granting herself the "ultimate power" at the palm of her hands, growing in infamy. In the past, Shiva was a Slave for first two decades of her life, on the Holy Land of Mariejois, under the ownership World Nobles, breeding hate and anger within her from long and painful years of injustice and mistreatment towards her. After escaping by jumping off the ship into the waters, she dedicated her life to an extended, and complicated plan for revenge, culminating in her "Decades Plan". Appearance Shiva began her life as a slave. As such, her attire from as early as she could remember were nothing but dirty torn rags covering her body, forcing her to stitch them using old string, or hold them together herself to maintain her modesty. There remains traces of her years as a slave, in the forms of scars, some which were stitched, rather lazily and unproffesionally, causing them to be swollen and causing infections. After escaping, all of her scars were stitched proper, saving herself from a slow and painful death. Shiva primarily contains scars on her back, a reason for covering her back often with long coats. From a physical standpoint, Shiva has a pale pigment, a result of spending the majority of her life inside, barely seeing the sun, as well as weak vision, needing glasses to properly see. She notes her hair was of a darker color, but she willingly had it changed, either by dying it or other methods. Shiva is a slender, lean woman, with pale skin and metallic silver hair color, long and tied like a side-ponytail, on the left side of her head, the tail end lying on her shoulder, with bangs and less strands on the right as well. Her eyes are blue, and her expression is always that of a tired, almost exhausted and sleep-deprived individual, with bags under her eyes, and a tired look on her face, despite smiling otherwise. In present time, Shiva wears attire mostly befitting a scientist. A long, white lab coat over her, always open, with a short-sleeved, pink shirt underneath it, a grey-shaded purple mini-skirt, as well as black leggings. Two particular articles of note that stand out on Shiva are her greyish purple slippers, which have the face of a smiling teddy bear, wearing them at all times, even when in otherwise tense situations or areas where the slippers are ill-fitting. The second accessory is her teddy bear, also greyish purple, which looks stitced together from different colored patches. It is always with her, either on her lab coat's pocket, or anywhere else. Personality History Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Fighting Style Devil Fruit Haki Busoshoku Haki Buso: Kyotou (武装 虚刀, Armament: Empty Sword): Kenbunshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Trivia *Shiva's surname "Drakengar", specifically the misinterpertation "Drakengard", are a reference to the video game series of the same name. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Former Slaves Category:Female Characters